Anillo de atracción
by iris warren
Summary: ¿alguna vez os habeis imaginado a Hermione de Femme fatale?pues yo si, hermione encuentra un anillo, pero no es un anillo normal, es el anillo de Saroa, famoso por su alto contenido en hormonas sexuales, y hormonas es precisamente lo que busca Draco Malfo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola preciosas! Este es el primer fan fic que escribí hace un tiempo, es un Draco&Hermione, mi pareja favorita. Me llamo María, mi nick es Iris Warren como habéis podido ver. Tengo 15 años y soy española.**

**Este fic va dedicado a todas ustedes, por perder el tiempo leyendo cosas que yo escribo. Aun así, tengo otro fan fic por subir y me gustaría que lo leyeran pues me gusta más que este, se titula "una luz entre la oscuridad" y también es un D&Hr. Con esto nada más me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. Dejen reviews!**

Sinopsis: Hermione encuentra un anillo encantado que la hará convertirse en una femme fatal de noche, y no recordara nada al despertar, haciéndoselo pasar mal al gran Draco Malfoy que intentara por todos los medios descubrir su secreto.

Disclameir¿hace falta que les diga que nada de esto es mío?

**CAPITULO UNO**

Intro.

Era una noche oscura alguien caminaba por el pasillo con una cajita en sus manos. Era una chica, unos 17 años, parecía disgustada.

-todo por tu culpa…- susurraba mirando a la caja que portaba.

Ella había sido una chica feliz con su novio perfecto y su vida perfecta, pero ahora ya no era así, desde que encontró un día esa caja en la biblioteca escondida todo había cambiado. Ahora caminaba decidida para devolverla al lugar donde un día la encontró.

Tropezó con un escalón y la caja calló al suelo, se abrió dejando ver lo que guardaba en su interior.

Un precioso anillo, la chica no pudo contener una lagrima de rabia al volver a verlo. Lo odiaba, con toda su alma, ese anillo había destrozado su vida perfecta.

Por fin había descubierto como quitárselo, ya que antes no lo había podido despegar de su dedo. antes solo veía impotente como llegaba la noche mientras miraba su dedo adornado con el anillo, no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que los efectos de la joya la llenaran y dejara de controlar su cuerpo, Dejara de controlarlo todo…

Al principio ella ni se había dado cuenta, solo se levantaba con un cansancio tremendo y sin recordar nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Pero luego fue peor, cuando descubrió que era lo que hacía el anillo, su novio ya la había dejado y había perdido varios amigos, cuando descubrió como parar y quitárselo ya no le quedaba casi nada… nada.

Llegó a la biblioteca, cerrada, pero para algo era bruja¿no, sacó su varita y apunto a la cerradura, murmuro unas palabras y la puerta cedió.

Recorrió las estanterías sabiendo a donde tenía que ir, recordaba el día que se sintió tan afortunada de encontrar la cajita como si hubiera sido ayer, y recordaba exactamente el sitio en donde la encontró.

Levantó un viejo y deshilachado libro de encantamientos, nadie andaba en esa estantería, a nadie le interesaban viejos libros grandes y aburridos. Debajo del libro había un pequeño hueco y allí depositó la cajita.

Un lagrima surcó su cara, ya había terminado todo… ya estaba hecho… ya nunca volvería a pasar nada a nadie con ese estúpido anillo.

Parte primera 

-¡Hermione! Haz el favor de no trabajar tanto, es nuestro primer día, no puedes querer ir a la biblioteca cuando no hay nada que estudiar!

-cállate ron, tengo que ir a mirar una cosa, prometo que estaré al desayuno en el comedor, os veo allí…

La chica salio por el hueco del retrato, ayer habían llegado al colegio en el tren y no la había dado tiempo de pasarse por la biblioteca, pero tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que era un "quinruf", se lo había oído mencionar a McGonagall en el verano y no lo podía olvidar, la molestaba mucho no saber que era una cosa, así que se encaminaba a la biblioteca a averiguarlo.

Se adentró en la sala y caminó por las estanterías, tenía que ser un animal extinto o quizá un hechizo muy antiguo, busco en la zona donde había los libros más viejos, todos volúmenes enormes, rasgados y llenos de polvo. Nadie miraba allí casi nunca.

Revolvió entre los libros cogiendo alguno para ojearlo posteriormente.

Al levantar un viejo libro de encantamientos vio que la estantería tenía un hueco bastante grande, aprecio a ver un estuche rojo aterciopelado dentro. Con una curiosidad bastante inusual en ella sacó la pequeña caja del hueco oculto en la estantería.

La abrió, no sabía que se esperaba encontrar, pero la belleza del objeto que contenía la dejó impresionada.

Un anillo, precioso, una amatista en el centro, parecía de oro de gran calidad.

Pensó en ir a donde la señora Pince y entregarlo, pero quizá ella lo guardaría en un cajón y en mucho tiempo nadie vería un anillo tan bonito.

Con un hábil movimiento guardo la cajita en uno de sus bolsillos sin que la vieja bibliotecaria lo notara, volvió a colocar los libros en su sitio, había olvidado a que había ido, solo se preocupó de salir de allí corriendo para ver como le sentaba su nueva joya.

En la salida chocó a la puerta con el rubio más insoportable de el colegio (al menos para ella) que la miró con asco y desprecio. Estaba acompañado de Crabble y Zabini.

-que tenemos aquí? Granger en la biblioteca! Que novedad!

-cállate Malfoy, tengo prisa

-¿sabes? Tendrías que pedirla a McGonagall que te deje construirte un caseto aquí, así no tendrás que estar todo el día bajando de la torre Gryffindor, ya vivirías aquí, con las ratas de biblioteca como compañeras de habitación.

-me importa poco lo que me digas en este momento Malfoy, mejor apártate de mi camino.

-con gusto Granger ,- dijo echándose a un lado haciéndola sitio para pasar.

Cuando Hermione pasó, él la puso la zancadilla y ella calló al suelo de bruces.

Se incorporó rápidamente y apuntó a Draco con su varita, el chico junto con los otros 2 Slytherins reían a carcajadas. Ella se sonrojó un poco al sentirse torpe.

-cierra el pico Malfoy, o no podrás volver a articular sonido en tu mísera vida!- gritó enfadada.

Ahora fue Blaise el que habló.

-¿viste Draco? La muchachita Gryffindor se pone chulita… sabes cielo lo que hacemos a las chulitas?

Hermione le miró arrogante intentando ocultar el temor que la había surgido.

-para las chulitas sabelotodo tenemos un hechizo especial…

Pero se vio interrumpido por la voz chillona de la señora Pince,

-¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí? Nada de peleas en la biblioteca! Fuera! Fuera!

Draco se acercó a Hermione ignorando a la bibliotecaria.

-te libraste sangre sucia, pero créeme que pronto averiguaras que es todo lo que te espera este curso…- susurró a la chica. Luego él junto con sus amigos siguió el camino que llevaban antes de cruzarse con Hermione.

-¡torpe!- Hermione miraba disgustada el manchón de tinta que ron había derramado sobre su túnica.

-¡herm! Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no creía que se iba a caer!

-mira, déjame, me voy a cambiar.- se levantó enfadada y subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de las chicas.

Ron y Harry oyeron un portazo.

-parece que se enfadó... –dijo ron.

-es que te pasaste un poco...- comento Harry sonriendo.

Hermione entró enfadada y caminó a su baúl, lo abrió y sacó otra de sus túnicas. Se la puso enfadada, al ir a abrocharla notó un bulto en su bolsillo. Ya casi lo había olvidado, la caja con el anillo se encontraba aun allí.

La abrió y se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Le quedaba genial.

Terminó de ponérsela y bajó otra vez a la sala común. Harry y ron ya no estaban, sus libros estaban esparcidos por la mesa seguro que en ese momento ya se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch. La chica se acercó y vio las tareas inacabadas de ron. Pensó indignada que está vez sus amigos no iban a contar con su ayuda a la hora de terminar los deberes.

Fue al vestíbulo y se encontró a Parvati y a Lavander conversando sobre su tema habitual.

-¿viste que camiseta llevaba parkinson¡Tenía unos colores horribles!

-oh, Lavander mira quién va por ahí... es Bobby Drake, el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

-hola chicas¿qué hacéis?

-shh, mira como se mueve... ¿no te parece perfecto herm?

-mm... es muy estudioso...

-y eso que mas da, oye¿has visto a Draco Malfoy? Dios mío, está buenísimo, se puede decir que mejoró incluso... y créeme que eso es muy difícil...- comento Parvati con tono soñador.

-exageras, yo me lo crucé y sigue igual de estúpido y egocéntrico que siempre.

-herm, estamos hablando del físico! Y no me puedes negar que el ser el "chico malo" del colegio le hace aun más... apetitoso...- dijo Lavander con ojos golosos, ella y Patil rieron un poco.

-chicas, yo me voy ya... tengo ganas de cenar...

-¿no esperas a Harry y ron?

-no, no tengo por qué estar siempre con ellos, que ellos hagan lo que quieran, yo también haré lo que me venga en gana.- dijo con un tono en el que se le apreciaba bastante que estaba enfadada con los dos chicos.

Se despidió con un gesto con la mano de sus dos compañeras de habitación y se dirigió ahora la comedor, aún era bastante pronto y no había casi nadie, ocupó un lugar en la mesa Gryffindor y esperó a que apareciera delante suyo la bandeja con su cena.

Cenó lentamente con la vista fija en un punto inexistente, pensaba en su próxima redacción para historia, no tenía ni ida de sobre que hacerla, y era mejor que encontrara un tema rápido si quería que la saliera tan brillante y abundante como todo el mundo esperaba de ella.

Sintió una punzada en la nuca, cerró los ojos por el dolor. Luego un fuerte dolor en la frente, los músculos se la agarrotaban y sentía que el cuerpo la pesaba.

Se levantó con dificultad y corrió hasta la puerta del comedor, subió aprisa las escaleras del piso, necesitaba llegar al baño más cercano, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Dijo la contraseña del baño de los prefectos y el cuadro que tenía enfrente se corrió hacia un lado, entró y se dirigió corriendo a uno de los cubículos individuales que había, allí se recostó contra la pared. Empezaba a ver borroso, lentamente dejó de sentir lo que la rodeaba y dejó de recordar...

Salió del baño por el retrato, y caminó sin rumbo buscando diversión. No tardó en encontrarla...

-por fin a solas Granger, parece que me has estado evitando... ya no está la señora Pince para ayudarte- murmuró una voz susurrante.

-¿y por que no iba a querer estar contigo a solas cariño?- contesto ella con voz sugerente.

Draco la miro atónito. ¿esta era Granger? La observó con el ceño fruncido, tenía el pelo alborotado y suelto, la falda más corta de lo normal, y los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando una vista generosa de su pecho. Relajó la expresión de su rostro. Si Granger quería jugar, él también jugaría, pero con sus propias reglas.

-¿estás tan desesperada que vas por el colegio suplicando?

-no me hace falta suplicar Malfoy...

-¿a no? Bueno claro, cuando estas necesitada, acudes a Potter o a Weasley... o quizá a Longbottom... ¡que se puede esperar de una sangre sucia como tu?

-oh vamos!...me da pena malgastar el tiempo contigo discutiendo cuando podríamos estar haciendo cosas mas... placenteras...

Malfoy abrió la boca sorprendido. No se hubiese imaginado nunca a Granger diciendo algo así.

Ella viendo que el chico se había quedado estático, se acercó y le rozo los labios con su dedo índice. Luego se murmuró.

-cariño, cuando te encuentres solo me avisas¿bien?

Él no contestó, seguía mirándola fijamente extrañado por la actitud de la castaña. Vio como ella se dio la vuelta y marcando el ritmo con las caderas se alejaba del pasillo donde estaban.

La verdad es que la chica había cambiado mucho y había que reconocer que estaba muy bien. Pero él era el gran Draco Malfoy y no se iba a rebajar a revolcarse con una sangre sucia.

Parte segunda 

Abrió los ojos y se desperezó, había dormido mal. Había soñado que estaba en una playa, y que millones de chicas le perseguían y el intentaba huir. Corría y corría hasta llegar a una cueva, se sentaba sobre el suelo, cubierto de una fina arena. De repente, Granger se le acercaba, seductora y susurrante, como una sombra, complaciente en todos los sentidos y le decía "puedo hacerte las cosas mas placenteras..." y se fundían en una lujuriosa noche...Draco se había despertado con un prominente bulto entre las piernas.

Se levantó y se duchó. Bajó al gran comedor y allí se sentó junto con Blaise y con Pansy.

Miró a la mesa de los Gryffindors, justo en ese momento se sentaba en ella Hermione. No parecía la de anoche, ahora hablaba animadamente con Potter y no parecía estar proponiéndole nada fuera de lo normal.

Hermione había dormido mal. Bueno, en realidad no recordaba mucho por qué estaba tan cansada. Cuando despertó estaba aún vestida acostada sobre la cama, tenía muy mala pinta, el cabello desordenado entero y la ropa descolocada y para su sorpresa una falda muy corta. Nada de ello tenía sentido.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto se arregló y bajó con Harry y ron, que la esperaban en la sala común, a desayunar. Al bajar se encontraron con un chico de Hufflepuff que la miró pícaramente. ¿a qué venía eso?

Después de desayunar, bajaron a la cabaña de Hagrid porque tenían "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" con los Slytherins. Hagrid había traído unos augureys, que eran como los fénix pero negros y mas feos, muy interesantes. De pronto, Hermione escuchó una voz que decía:

-¿has dormido mal Granger?-era Draco Malfoy, Hermione le miro con cara de no comprender- no se... ayer se te veía muy...animada...

-vete a la mierda Malfoy- dijo Harry

-no hablaba contigo san Potter. Hablaba con la buscona que tienes por amiga, dila que se controle un poquito...

Hermione le miró indignada.

-¿se puede saber de que estás hablando Malfoy?

Él la miró sorprendido y contestó...

-vamos nena, no te hagas la olvidadiza delante de tus amigos...

No pudieron hablar más porque la voz de Hagrid sonó potente, la clase comenzó. Estuvieron trabajando duro ya que su augurey parecía empeñado en picar a todo el que intentase acercarse. Para gozo de los muchachos, no parecían los únicos en tener problemas con el animal.

Pansy parkinson sollozaba ruidosamente, acusando al pobre pájaro de haberle echado mal de ojo(supuestamente esa es la propiedad del augurey) cuando ella había intentado lavarle las plumas. A su lado, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini la miraban socarronamente, agradeciendo el estruendo para no tener que acercarse al "peligroso" animal.

Durante toda la clase Hermione no dejó de pensar en lo que el Slytherin había dicho. ¿ha que se refería? No recordaba haberle hablado, ni siquiera recordaba haberle visto desde el desafortunado día de la biblioteca. La biblioteca... miró a su mano derecha donde estaba colocado un ostentoso anillo. Estaba orgullosa de él. Hermione no era vanidosa pero la había echo mucha ilusión cuando algunas chicas le habían alabado. Harry y ron la habían preguntado por él pero ella los esquivó murmurando algo sobre un regalo de su abuela. Tuvieron el día tranquilo, a pesar de los 15 puntos quitados a Gryffindor en la clase de pociones, media túnica de ron quemada en clase de encantamientos y una mirada al otro lado del comedor que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara. Definitivamente, los chicos de Hogwarts se habían vuelto locos.

-oye Draco...-murmuro una voz femenina. El rubio se volvió y se encontró con unos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente. Era Shannon Vaughan. una más que encantadora jovencita a la que él había invitado a su lecho la noche anterior. La chica se acercó moviendo su cuerpo provocativamente hasta quedar pegada a él.-me preguntaba si...no sé... tal vez te gustaría... que te hiciese uno de mis masajes... esta noche...

-lo siento preciosa, nunca repito cama con la misma chica- respondió él luciendo una encantadora sonrisa, la muchacha puso cara de falso enojo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿de veras¿y no podrías hacer una excepción conmigo?-le susurró ella al oído al tiempo que él la sujetaba por la cintura. ¿por qué no? Se preguntó a si mismo. No había estado mal y la verdad es que no había hecho planes para esa noche.

-bueno preciosa, creo que tengo un hueco libre a las... 12.-y sin más, se fue hacia su sala común.

Miró la hora, las 8;30 y pronto hora de cenar... escuchó un suave murmullo que provenía de una de las aulas vacías y se dirigió a ver. Había una pareja hablando, a él se lo veía muy azorado mientras ella le acorralaba contra una pared y le tiraba suavemente de la corbata. Reconoció al chico como uno de los inútiles de Hufflepuff y ella... ¡era Granger! Pero nuevamente se la veía distinta, llevaba unos pantalones muy justos, pensándolo bien, DEMASIADO justos que se acoplaban perfectamente a su cadera, y junto a una pequeña camiseta que dejaba ver su ombligo, que en ese momento se tambaleaba peligrosamente contra la cadera del otro muchacho. Sintió una sensación en el estómago que le impulsó a acercarse, y agarrar a la chica de la cintura mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios, ella se agarraba a él para no caer.

-te estaba buscando encanto- la susurró Draco al oído. Ella le echó una mirada traviesa y le dijo:

-bueno... pues ya me has encontrado- juntaron sus cuerpos mientras sus labios se acercaban lentamente, antes de producirse el encuentro, Draco miró por detrás de la chica hasta encontrar su mirada con el Hufflepuff haciéndole ver que si contaba algo se ocuparía de que lo lamentase

-tú!-dijo Malfoy- 20 puntos menos para Hufflepuff, y lárgate antes de que sean más

el chico huyó rápidamente mientras Hermione sonreía divertida. Draco la miró y sus ojos se fijaron en la lengua de la Gryffindor que en ese momento pasaba "distraídamente" por sus labios. él acercó su cuerpo, colocó una mano en la curva de su espalda y otra en la nuca, bajo el manto de su melena. Sintió su aliento cálido en su cuello. Inclinó la cabeza y aprisionó su boca. Ella separó los labios se entregó, y Draco saboreó a conciencia la dulzura de ese fruto prohibido. Hermione emitió un leve gemido y e chico olvidó todas las cautelas.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, se amoldaron a la circunferencia de su pecho juguetearon con los pezones duros y enhiestos. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Draco mordisqueó su cuello desnudo, el hueco en que su latido cabalgaba a la misma velocidad que su pulso. soltó un gemido ronco, en señal de ardor y desenfreno.

El cuerpo de ella palpitaba, henchido de excitación, sus besos eran suaves y dulces incluso cuando mordisqueaba con los dientes el labio inferior de su compañero. Ambos se deseaban con igual desgarro. Draco levantó las manos y agarró sus pechos. Palpó con los dedos la carne ansiosa por encima de la tela de algodón y Hermione expulsó el aire entre los dientes ante esa exquisita tortura que se propagó como un fogonazo.

-Draco- susurró

el aludido comenzó a bajar las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo cuando un rayo de lucidez le alcanzó de pleno. ¿Era esa granger, la sangre sucia, la insufrible sabelotodo la que ahora se aferraba a su cuerpo frotando inconscientemente la pelvis contra su prominente erección? Algo pasaba, ella no era así, y estaba provocando que el perdiera el control, cosa que no podía suceder. Las manos del "sangre pura" cayeron a sus costados. Hermione se quedó de pie, sola, estremecida por ese inesperado rechazo. Y cuando parpadeó y abrió los ojos, vio a Malfoy mirándola como si no la conociera.

Cap4

No fue hasta varias horas más tarde, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, desvelada, cuando se preguntó si no habría sido manipulada. Después de su encontronazo en el aula, cuando se había roto el apasionado beso, él la miraba con incredulidad. ¿era esa en realidad Granger¿ la sangre sucia granger? Esa chica desenvuelta que le había arrebatado su autocontrol, que ahora mismo estaba con él en su habitación y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello... Draco abrió los ojos y vio a una morena que la miraba con sus provocadores ojo verdes... no, definitivamente, esa no era granger.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la morocha y la colocó a horcajadas sobre si mismo al tiempo que la penetraba, y juntos alcanzaban el clímax.



-¡Hermione! Despierta mujer que ya es a hora del desayuno!

-ya, ya...- susurraba una voz entre las sábanas- tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza

-¿quieres que llame a madame Pomfrey?- la preocupada cara de Parvati se cernía sobre ella

-no hace falta, seguro que se me pasa rápido, es que últimamente no se que me pasa que duermo mal...- murmuró la castaña al tiempo que se dirigía al cuarto de las duchas.

Eso no era del todo cierto, dormir, dormía bien, pero al levantarse, no se sentí descansada, se sentía como si hubiese estado toda a noche de fiesta, y tomando, algo que explicaría esas terribles jaquecas de por la mañana. Pero Hermione sabía que eso no era posible. Aunque realmente no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Se desnudó al tiempo que se metía debajo de la ducha y dejaba que el suave chorro templado recorriera su cuerpo... menos mal que era sábado... sino, habría llegado tarde a las clases, y se habría visto acosada por las preguntas que Harry y ron la harían.

Paseo sus ojos por toda la habitación, hasta que fueron a parar al ostentoso anillo que había en su mano. ¿a quien habría pertenecido antes¿cuál sería su historia? "quizás tenga una inscripción" pensó. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que, por mucho que tirase no se le podía sacar. "que extraño, será que tengo las manos hinchadas, probaré más tarde con hielo" .

Se vistió, una pollera granate y un fino jersey beis. Hoy era la salida a Hogsmeade, y por mucho que Hermione no fuese presumida, su convivencia junto a Parvati y Lavender la habían echo aprender cuando debía arreglarse un poco. Bajó al comedor, Harry y ron ya estaban allí.

-¡herm! Te hemos guardado un sitio- gritó el pelirrojo

-gracias chicos, creo que me he dormido..- murmuró ella.

-¿estás bien Hermione?- preguntó el moreno, ella le miró y asintió, aunque sabía que él no se lo iba a tragar, la conocía demasiado.

La castaña se sirvió un café con leche, la ayudaría a despertar.

Harry miró a su amiga mosqueado, algo la pasaba, estaba seguro, pero no sabía que. La había notado rara, incluso distante, y aunque ella le había quitado importancia, el moreno estaba seguro de que algo la pasaba. Su relación con Hermione había cambiado mucho durante ese verano. Bueno, a decir verdad, todo había cambiado ese verano. Habían ido a La Madriguera, como todos los años, pero justo ese verano, a Hermione le había dado por desarrollarse. Había crecido, convirtiéndose pronto en una de las chicas más altas de su curso. Su figura había cambiado, su pecho creció (y si creció... pensó Harry) y aparecieron las curvas femeninas que todas las chicas a esa edad desean. Todo el mundo había notado el cambio al volver a Hogwarts. Incluso Fred y George bromeaban diciendo que era una Mortífaga disfrazada de la castaña. Ésta, terminó de desayunar en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿qué pensáis hacer en todo el día?- preguntó ron a sus amigos

-no sé, por la tarde es la salida a Hogsmeade

-yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca ahora- respondió Hermione

-te acompañamos- contestaron al unísono los dos chicos

el trío de oro salió del gran comedor hablando sobre quitdich.

-los chudley cannons van undécimos, pero están ganando últimamente

-sólo han ganado 1 partido ron, eso no se considera una buena racha.- dijo riendo la chica

-¿estarás contenta no Granger?- dijo una voz enfadada

-la próxima vez que quieras ir a dar una vuelta, asegúrate de que no hay nadie a la vista- dijo otra

Harry ron y Hermione miraron, y vieron a Avi Smalkalda y Gadea Asmara dos Gryffindors de 7º que las miraban enfadadas. Por allí apareció Ginny, que llevó arrastrando a los atónitos chicos en dirección al vestíbulo.

-¿qué las pasa a esas?- preguntó Harry

-¿qué qué las pasa? Lo que las pasa es que Gryffindor ha aparecido con 50 puntos menos esta mañana, y cuando le han ido a reclamar a la profesora McGonagall, le ha dicho que pilló a Hermione vagando por el castillo a deshoras.- contestó

-¿qué¡yo no he salido anoche de la sala común!- gritó la aludida

-eso no es lo que dice ella Hermione,- dijo Ginny

-quizás es que eres sonámbula- murmuró Ron, los otros tres se volvieron hacia él, pensativos

-si lo fuese ya me abría dado cuenta- contestó la morocha

-ya sé! Alguien ha preparado la poción multijugos!

-es muy improbable ron, y tenemos que saber lo que pasa por que no quiero enemistarme con media torre de Gryffindor...

-podríamos ir a ver a Hagrid, el nos dará ideas- dijo Harry

se dirigían los jardines cuando un chico de Hufflepuff se les acercó y susurró a la castaña:

-hola encanto, esta noche te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre precios..

Harry y ron se le echaron encima y empezaron a golpearle mientras las dos chicas les pedían que parasen, una incrédula ante lo que la acababan de decir y la otra preocupándose del bienestar de su hermano.

-¡Potter, Weasley! Se puede saber que hacen- gritó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, ésta, apuntó con su varita a la bola de brazos, gemidos y piernas que se revolcaba en el suelo- separus

los dos chicos salieron despedidos mientras otro quedaba maltrecho en el suelo. Uno, tenía el labio roto, el otro el ojo morado, y el Huffplepuff tenía varios moratones, y la nariz le sangraba.

-usted- dijo McGonagall a Ginny- acompañe a Reirnon a la enfermería- ésta asintió y cargando al maltrecho chico se lo llevó.- desde luego, no he visto comportamiento tan vergonzoso en un Gryffindor en mi vida

-es que...

-nada de es que señor Potter, están castigados sin las salidas a Hogsmeade durante todo el trimestre, y... 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno

-pero..- Harry y ron abrieron la boca- profesora! Ese chico estaba faltando al respeto a Hermione!

-la señorita granger es lo suficientemente mayor como para andar necesitando su ayuda, y podría haber solucionado el problema ella solita ¿verdad?- Hermione estaba pálida, ya eran 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor, que sólo contaba con 87, frente los 213 de Slytherin, 202 de Ravenclaw y 178 de huffplepuff.- y ahora jovencitos, acompáñenme a la clase de transformaciones, ya que no van a ir a Hogsmeade, me van a ayudar en una cosa, usted no señorita Granger, pero tiene que venir a las 21:00 a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar de su comportamiento últimamente- y se alejó con los dos muchachos siguiéndola

Hermione estaba hundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Al girarse para ir a la biblioteca, se encontró con dos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente

-bueno, felicidades sangre sucia, creo que habéis ganado un premio por los 150 puntos menos para una casa en 1 día

-muérdete la lengua serpiente- murmuró ella. Este año iba ser un desastre.

**Fin del capi**

**¿cómo les fue¿les gustó? Déjenme reviews please! Tanto si les gusta como si no...acepto criticas! Déjenme un review con ideas! Por cierto, necesito nombres para meter a personajes nuevos y tengo mala imaginación para eso, asi que denme ideas y/o nicks para poner! **

**No sean demasiado malas!**

_IRIS WARREN del ANILLO SMALKALDA_


	2. Chapter 2

**hola wapas como las va? gracias por los reviews! aclaracion: hermione no esta ni con ron ni con harry, coquetea con ambos porque cuando se convierte en mujer fatal coquetea hasta con neville! bueno, las dejo el siguiente chapter y me dicen que tal ok?muchos besos y cuidense...**

**disclameir: "todo esto es mio"- dijo J.K. ROWLING**

**CAPITULO dos**

_Querido diario:_

_Me gustaría borrar el día de hoy de mi cabeza, porque ha sido una verdadera_

_pesadilla. Recuerdas la pelea de hace unas semanas de Harry y ron? Pues esta _

_tarde ha sido peor. El estúpido de Draco Malfoy, les ha dicho que yo me quiero _

_acostar con él. _

_¿te lo puedes creer?_

_Y te preguntaras¿por qué es una catástrofe? Total, Harry y Ron te conocen y saben que no te acostarías con esa basura, es más, seguro que Malfoy tiene ya algún diente menos... pues no! Harry y ron le han creído, porque por lo visto el hurón les ha enseñado un sostén mío. La Verdad es que no sé como puede haber llegado eso a sus manos, pero me han dicho Parvati y Lavender que Avi Smalkalda, la que me insultó el otro día, tiene un lío con Blaise Zabini y como es de gryffindor, bien podría haber entrado en mi habitación. Ginny dice que somos muy fantasiosas, a veces creo que tiene razón, pero lo que ha conseguido la serpiente es que Harry y Ron no me hablen. Tengo que ir a cenar, haber si me arreglo con estos. Hermione_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione salió de su habitación. No había dado ni tres pasos fuera de su sala común cuando notó como alguien la cogía por la cintura y la aprisionaba la boca. La lengua de aquel chico (n/a:se da por supuesto que era un chico porque este ff no es lésbico) entraba y salía frenéticamente y recorría su boca, desde los labios hasta los lugares más profundos.

Hermione se sentía desfallecer cuando un jarro de agua fría inundó su cerebro y pudo abrir los ojos. Se escuchó una bofetada.

-¡tú! Que te crees que haces bastardo!- unos ojos grises la miraban burlonamente

-oh vamos granger...- contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras- no intentes hacerme creer que no estabas disfrutando..

-¿disfrutando?- un suave cosquilleo de excitación aún la recorría- debes de estar borracho, prefiero besar a una rata antes que a ti!

-¿besar? A eso lo llamas tu besar? Mi odiada sangre sucia... me das lástima, has tenido pésimos maestros, hasta una alumna de primero sabría besar mejor...!

Hermione temblaba de la ira y la vergüenza. Esa asquerosa serpiente se estaba burlando de ella. Por merlín, cuanto le odiaba, como le gustaría borrar esa sonrisa ladeada , como la gustaría ver corre sangre por aquel rostro, que ahora la miraba socarronamente. Ágil como un gato, ella se abalanzó sobre el rubio, que sorprendido, no supo esquivar el golpe y juntos caían por las escaleras que bajaban del sexto piso.

Al cabo de unos segundos de haber llegado al fin a un descansillo, Draco pudo abrir los ojos. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, cuando se fue a apoyar para levantarse, notó un dolor agudo en el brazo, mientras su mano bailaba sin control. La tenía rota y mojada de sangre, pero la sangre... no era suya. Se volvió por completo y asustado, vio a Granger en mitad del charco de sangre, con una brecha en la cabeza. Estaba muerta.



Azahar, ese era el olor que le llevaba el viento esa tarde. Olor español, pensó. estaba en una capilla. Cerca del colegio. Docenas de flores blancas inundaban el edificio, no habían podido meter todas las flores que habían llegado, así que solo habían metido las blancas, ya que esas eran las favoritas de Hermione. En el centro de esa capilla, un pequeño ataúd, también blanco, y alrededor de él muchas personas. Muggles muchas de ellas, entre los conocidos, los Weasley, con Potter. Lloraban, era evidente. La pequeña capilla escogida por los padres de Granger no había sido suficiente para toda la gente que llegaba. Incluso, en un rincón, se podía ver a Viktor Krum, muy afectado. La gente se sentó en los bancos, la mayoría eran estudiantes de Hogwarts. Draco se quedó de pie, al fondo. El funeral iba a comenzar. Un hombre con una túnica, oficiaba la ceremonia.

-¿qué hacemos aquí Draco?- susurró Zabini

-ya Draco, no somos bienvenidos- murmuró la voz de Pansy

-shhhhh...la gente nos mira con mala cara- contestó él

-normal, tú la has matado- dijo Pansy

-¡Yo no la maté!-dijo Draco, más personas miraban- fue un accidente, nos caímos por las escaleras

-si la mataste Draco, admítelo- contestó Blaise– además, hiciste un buen trabajo, el señor oscuro estará contento contigo

-¡yo no la maté!- miró enfadado a Blaise.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a un anciano, de aspecto estrafalario y con el rostro sumido en la tristeza. Este hombre, caminó hasta el altar, y después de dar el pésame a la familia Granger, se preparó para decir sus últimas palabras a la que fuese su alumna.

- poco, o más bien mucho, hay que decir sobre la Srta. Granger. Una estudiante modelo. De quien siempre, todo el profesorado estuvimos orgullosos. Una gran compañera se ha ido, una gran amiga- diciendo esto miró a ron y Harry- y sobre todo, una gran persona. Siempre la echaremos de menos, y estoy seguro de que no habrá día en que no nos acordemos de ella.- su semblante se tornó más serio- el dolor de su muerte, siempre nos acompañara pero estoy seguro, de que ella no querría vernos afligidos, pues ella era una chica muy dulce y buena. – su rostro se tornó amenazador- y no dude el culpable de su muerte- Draco tragó saliva- que lo pagará muy caro. ¡ Sr. Malfoy! Usted la mató!- su voz imponente inundó toda la estancia mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador.

-¡NO¡fue un accidente¡Yo no quería!- todo el mundo se levantó y empezó a acorralar a Draco. ¡asesino¡asesino!- ¡no¡yo no quería matar a Granger!- la gente se abalanzaba sobre él- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, estaba empapado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor, reconoció donde estaba, en la enfermería. En la cama de al lado, Hermione descansaba. Tenía un gran vendaje en la cabeza pero estaba viva. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Lentamente se volvió a recostar, mientras los recuerdos de lo sucedido tan sólo unas horas antes llegaban a su mente. Después de su caída, miró el cuerpo de la chica, rodeado de sangre. Alertados por los ruidos, algunos alumnos se habían asomado y habían visto la tenebrosa escena al pie de la escalera. Corriendo, el profesor Snape había llegado, junto con Madame Pomfrey. Ambos estaba muy pálidos. Después de eso, todo se tornaba nubloso. Había perdido el conocimiento.

El rubio miró la hora. Las 3 de la mañana. Miró a la chica que tenía al lado, estaba destapada entera. Era guapa, sin llegar a ser una belleza, pero estaba bien. Su cabello normalmente enmarañado, ahora se encontraba casi cubierto por el vendaje. Sus ojos si eran bonitos, una forma alargada, grandes y con unas largas pestañas. Una linda boca también, con unos gruesos labios y una cavidad perfecta para que una lengua extraña la explorase. Tenía buen cuerpo, bien formado y moldeado, un fino cuello, seguido de un pecho, no pequeño, pero tampoco demasiado grande, una fina cintura y una cadera, pequeña también, pero con curvas, a lo que seguían unas torneadas piernas.

La actitud de la chica lo extrañaba. Por el día, era la patética sangre sucia de siempre, mientras que por la noche era una encantadora y deseable jovencita. Toda una tigresa más bien. Muchas lunas habían pasado desde su primer encuentro con ella en el aula. Las otras veces, se habían limitado a encuentros furtivos. En los pasillos, en distintas aulas... Draco había comprendido que ella estaba así por culpa de un hechizo, y se había dado cuenta de que después no recordaba nada. Se lo había pasado bien con ella. Aparte de los besos, se habían reído juntos, había hablado con ella sobre cosas de las que nunca podría hablar con ningún Slytherin, incluso habían hablado de música y libros.

Le gustaba la nueva Granger, la Granger nocturna. En realidad, la Hermione nocturna, ya que cuando estaban juntos se tuteaban (ella empezó...). y la deseaba. Si, por qué no reconocerlo. La única razón de no haberse acostado con ella ya, era porque no sabía si olvidaría eso. No sabía cuales eran los efectos del hechizo, pero (como estaba seguro de que Hermione era virgen) había algunos que se rompían por cambios bruscos. y el sexo podía ser uno de ellos. Fue a arropar a la chica, no estaría bien que cogiese frío...de pronto, su mirada se fijó en una de las manos que la chica tenía sobre su regazo. En su dedo anular, un precioso anillo que le resultaba familiar..

-un momento... puede ser que... – los ojos del rubio brillaron con satisfacción...



El día amanecía nublado y una chica, tampoco amanecía muy bien. Hermione se despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se comenzó a estirar cundo oyó a alguien que bostezaba a su lado

-al fin despierta Granger, pensé que nos ibas a hacer un favor a todos y quedarte callada para siempre

la chica abrió los ojos y vio aterrada, como el rubio más indeseable del colegio estaba echado a su lado.

-¿qué haces en mi habitación? Vete o avisaré a la profesora McGonagall

-podría preguntarte lo mismo sangre sucia

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería. Se llevó la mano la cabeza.

-yo que tú no haría eso- Draco se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de su cama.

-¿a ti que más te da lo que yo haga?- él se encogió de hombros y riendo dijo:

-no quiero que después me echen la culpa de tu muerte, ya tengo bastantes problemas

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, nunca habría imaginado esta escena con la serpiente. Estaba incluso simpática. Ella misma se encogió de hombros y preguntó

-¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¿qué es lo que recuerdas?- pregunto el chico

-yo... me acuerdo que salí de mi sala común, que me... "encontré" contigo... y después... nada

-nos caímos por las escaleras. Después Snape y Pomfrey nos trajeron aquí. Tu tienes un golpe bastante feo en la cabeza y yo me rompí el brazo, pero ya se me arregló- dijo moviendo la muñeca repetidas veces.

-a si que te sientes culpable...

-¡yo no me siento culpable! Fuiste tú la que nos empujó- exclamó

-si tu no me hubieses... asustado yo no te habría empujado- ambos iban subiendo la voz, se abrió la puerta dejando pasar al director

-vaya, vaya, ya veo que sin duda se sienten mejor- dijo sonriendo, los dos muchachos hicieron una mueca, el anciano los miraba sonriendo- bueno, Sr. Malfoy, usted ya puede irse, Srta. Granger, me temo que usted tiene que quedarse un parde días más

la chica asintió, mientras el rubio recogía sus cosas y se iba a cambiar. El anciano abandonó la enfermería. Hermione volvía a acostarse cuando vio, a un lado, un carrito lleno de cosas a su nombre. Había flores, peluches, bombones y muchas golosinas.

-¿todo esto es para mí?- preguntó a Malfoy cuando este volvió a la habitación

-si claro, todo para ti, lo mío lo tuvieron que meter en sacos porque no cabía en la habitación

-si claro...- murmuró la castaña. Se fue al baño, seguro que alguien iba a visitarla, así que más la valía arreglarse un poco. Al salir, encontró que Malfoy ya no estaba en la habitación, y encima de su cama, había un ramo de flores blancas "con mis mejores deseos." rezaba la tarjeta.

**dejen reviews please!prometo subir lo siguiente pronto, **

**muchos besos y no hagan cosas malas!**

IRIS WARREN del ANILLO SMALKALDA


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola guapísimas, aca estoy con otro capitulo, el tercero creo, tengo que contarlas que estoy con otro fic, que aun no voy a colgar hasta que este esté un poco más avanzado, para no acumular actualizaciones. La verdad es que el otro me esta gustando mas que este asi que ya las dire cuando lo subo para que le echen un vistazo ok? Sin más, aquí tienen otro chapter, que va dedicado a bewitching mia Malfoy errelot, una de las mejores autoras de fics oscuros que he leido.**

**Disclameir: todo esto era mío, pero en un arranque de generosidad se lo regale a J.K. Rowling (estaba borracha).**

CAPITULO TRES 

Al cabo de unos días, Hermione volvía a ser la de siempre. Con jaquecas, pero al fin y al cabo, podría haber sido peor como no dejaban de recordarla Harry y ron, que habían vuelto a hablarla, preocupados por el desastroso accidente.

-¡Hermione! Date prisa, llegaremos tarde a astrología- dijo Harry

-a verdad, no entiendo por qué la han puesto por la noche- murmuró un pelirrojo

-porque si fuese de día no se verían las estrellas Ron- rió Hermione, de repente, se sintió...rara...

entraron en clase, los de Slytherin, ya estaban allí. Un centauro apareció de la nada.

-bien humanos, mirar hacia el cielo, la 5ª estrella en el décimo sexto triangulo celestial está...- explicaba Firenze mientras los alumnos, miraban hacia arriba siguiendo las palabras del centauro.

Todos menos dos, que se miraban mutuamente. Draco y Hermione, no apartaban los ojos el uno del otro. Él estaba al final de la clase, y ella, un poco delante de él. Mirando para que nadie se diese cuenta, Draco la tomó con delicadeza la cara, desde atrás y la levantó para que mirase las estrellas. Todo el cuerpo de la chica estaba concentrado en el tacto de aquellos dedos, hasta que sintió que él pegaba su cuerpo contra ella, de arriba abajo. Ella retrocedió –retrocedió su cuerpo- oprimiendo el cuerpo de Draco contra la pared.

El resto del grupo seguía con la cabeza alzada contemplando el cielo. El torso de el rubio contra su espalda, una presión sin nombre a la altura de las nalgas... Draco le mordió la nuca, y ella, obediente al silencioso mandato, deslizó su mano hacia atrás y acaricio su miembro endurecido. La sobrevino un gozoso desmayo que dejó en sus ingles una huella mojada. La fuerza de Draco la sostuvo por la cintura, mientras sus pulgares endurecían los pechos de Hermione. No dijeron ni una sola palabra. Lentamente se separaron y volvieron a su posición inicial.

-jo que sueee...ño tengo- dijo Ron con un gran bostezo- vamos a dormir

-yo también estoy muy cansado- contestó Harry- y tú Hermione, también te vas a dormir? ¡Hermione!- Harry se dio la vuelta y vio como la chica sonreía juguetonamente.

-me tengo que duchar, nos vemos mañana chicos- se acercó a Harry y le susurró- ¿o quieres ducharte conmigo pequeño?

A Harry se le subieron los colores, respondió nervioso

-no-no... yo...yo...

-¡que pena Harry! Otra vez será- dijo la chica con voz cantarina y se fue hacia el baño de prefectos.

-¿qué pasa Harry?- le dijo ron, estaba medio dormido y no se había dado cuenta de nada

-nada ron, espero que nada.- contestó mientras que dos serpientes pasaban a su lado.

-¿qué pasa Draco?- preguntó Zabini

-nada, no pasa nada, pero me apetece ir a darme un ducha- contestó éste

-¿fría?- Blaise sonreía- ¿ha pasado algo en esa aula oscura que yo deba saber?

-no...- Draco hizo un gesto que dio a entender lo que necesitaba- por cierto, hay tienes a tu...

-¡Blaise!- una castaña se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un profundo beso en los labios- Hola Draco

-hola guapa ¿cómo te va?- contestó Zabini respondiendo al beso de ella, Draco se limitó a levantar la ceja en contestación al saludo de la chica.

Era Avi Smalkalda, una chica un año más mayor que ellos, con la que habían trabado una fuerte amistad sobre todo Zabini. Blaise, decía que solo era un royo, unos cuantos encuentros y nada más, pero Draco no le creía. Nunca le había visto tan obsesionado con una chica, y eso que había tenido a muchas. A Draco, eso le preocupaba, Blaise era un anarquista si remedio, hacía lo que quería y nunca se preocupaba por nada. Pero el rubio sabía, que detrás de esa careta de superficialidad había un chico normal y corriente, que también se podría "encaprichar"(enamorar) de alguien. La chica era simpática, no era como otras, que se deshacían sólo con mirarlas, y lo mejor, era que era la única chica que no estaba interesada en el rubio de todo el colegio. Todas las demás suspiraban por él, y lo peor es que Draco lo sabía, por eso nunca llegaba a nada serio con ninguna. Smalkalda se limitaba a hablarle como una amiga, y eso le gustaba, nunca había tenido amigas chicas, o bueno, ese era el problema, había tenido demasiadas.

-os dejo, me voy a dar una ducha- sin saber por qué, sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de aquella Gryffindor

-eso, y no te molestes en venir muy pronto a la habitación drakito, estoy seguro de que no me aburriré- dijo Zabini guiñándole un ojo, mientras Avi reía.

Draco se dirigió al baño de prefectos "pragaratus", esa era la contraseña. Ya se estaba quitando la camisa cuando escucho un ruido en la sala de duchas. Era como un tarareo de una chica, si no se equivocaba. En ese momento, la ducha se abrió, dejando salir a una chica, tapada con una toalla.

-hombre, pero mira quien está aquí...- ronroneó- ¿tú si querías ducharte conmigo?

Draco sonrió... ya estaba Granger otra vez...



Esa misma noche, un poco más tarde Draco se dirigió a su habitación con una problema MUY grande, cuando se acordó que estaría Blaise con Smalkalda y la verdad es que le molestaría bastante tener que interrumpir, así que después de entrar a su sala común, se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas, estaba seguro de que sería bien recibido por Pansy, y en el estado en el que se encontraba actualmente agradecería su lecho. Iba a ser una noche muyyyy larga pensó mientras tocaba a la puerta...



La luz del día entraba por la ventana semiabierta, impactando en unos ojos marrones, y haciendo que la propietaria se despertase, muy a su pesar. Hermione se desperezó con cuidado, todavía le dolía el golpe que se dio en la cabeza con Malfoy. Malfoy... no le había dado tiempo a pensar sobre el beso que la dio. ¿por qué lo habría hecho no sabía que pensar, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, sintiendo la lengua del rubio dentro de su boca, recorriéndola... no estaba bien pensar así. "¡silencio!" se ordenó mentalmente. Lentamente se incorporó y miró el reloj: "las 6:30, otra vez con insomnio", se levantó y fue a darse una ducha, se estaba jabonando cuando noto un punto de dolor encima de su pecho al pasar la esponja, se miró. "horror, ¿que es esta moradura que tengo?" ,

Hermione no se lograba acordar de la razón por la que le podía haber salido eso, podían haber sido los restos del golpe que se dio, pero se había bañado con una poción que la había preparado Madame Pomfrey y se la habían quitado todos los moratones. De repente, se escuchó un grito en la habitación. Rápidamente salió del baño y se encontró a sus compañeras de habitación subidas en lo alto de sus camas.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó asustada

-oh Hermione! Hemos visto una rata! – gimotearon las chicas- y era enorme

Hermione suspiró aliviada, ¡que susto se había llevado, se había temido algo realmente malo, malas noticias (por Voldemort) o algo por el estilo. Riendo, cogió el uniforme y se vistió, olvidándose por completo de la extraña marca en su piel.

Draco contemplaba el amanecer desde la ventana de la habitación de Pansy, mientras ella acurrucada contra él continuaba durmiendo. ¡cuán extraña era la situación! Pensó con amargura. Él allí, desahogándose con Pansy del calor producido por una sangre sucia. Y no por una impura cualquiera no, por su peor enemiga, la amiga de Potter. Si se enteraba alguien, y más tarde llegaba oídos de su padre, se le iba a caer el pelo.

Lentamente se desperezó y miro la hora, las 7:30. ya era hora de levantarse. Se vistió a medias (sólo los pantalones) y salió a su habitación, que compartía con Blaise. Zabini estaba allí, con Avi recostada sobre su pecho. Se duchó, se vistió y cuando se incorporaba vio como Blaise ya había abierto los ojos y le miraba con absoluta felicidad. le guiñaba un ojo, moviendo a la chica que estaba sobre él. Ésta emitió un gemido y se dio la vuelta.

-arriba dormilona, te tienes que levantar...- murmuró el moreno con cariño

-oh... ¿es absolutamente necesario?- se escuchó por debajo de las sábanas

-me temo que sí preciosa, hay que ir a clase

Blaise zarandeó con un poco más de fuerza a la chica, que ni se inmutó y siguió durmiendo. El chico hizo un gesto de resignación y se levanto, sacando del armario la ropa que se iba a poner. Draco miraba la escena divertido.

-¿qué hora es?- preguntó la castaña.

-las 8.- respondieron ambos chicos al unísono. La Gryffindor se incorporó bruscamente y cogió una camisa para taparse.

-Blaise Zabini te voy a matar- refunfuño

-adelante, me encantaría morir en tus brazos- dijo él. Avi y Draco se miraron y se echaron a reír. La verdad es que este moreno podía ser un comediante. Draco salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Pansy en la sala común.

-¿bajas a desayunar?- el rubio asintió, y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta dejando, después de ser besado por la morena, pasar a la dama primero.

En el gran comedor ya había bastantes alumnos. Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin y apareció la bandeja del desayuno. Draco, inconscientemente, miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, como había echo todas las mañanas desde sus encuentros con la castaña. Sus ojos conectaron con los de ésta, que rápidamente esquivó la mirada. El rubio hizo una mueca, era extraño encontrársela así de tímida pensando lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el baño de prefectos.

FLASBACK 

-hombre, pero mira quien está aquí...- ronroneó- ¿tú si querías ducharte conmigo?

Draco sonrió... ya estaba Granger otra vez...

-lo siento pequeña... necesito una ducha fría- la chico fingió un gimoteo y acercándose a él, le susurró- las clases de astrología son muy excitantes contigo...- Draco sintió un repentino cambio de temperatura y sujetando a la chica por la cintura, la quitó la toalla que la rodeaba.-por merlín...- murmuró al tiempo que la boca de ella se acercaba a la de él, rozándole los labios con los suyos. Sólo un beso leve que prometía mucho más. Draco se adelantó cuando Hermione retrocedió.

Le lamió el labio inferior. Tenía un sabor delicioso. Draco apoyó la mano en su nuca, mientras probaba los labios de la castaña con lentos y prolongados movimientos de la lengua, ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros, deslizando las manos por el cuello cuando él le dio otro beso prolongado. Los dedos largos de Hermione le acariciaron los músculos hasta encontrar los pezones que comenzó a frotar con movimientos circulares. El pene se puso firme cuando imaginó la misma caricia por todo el cuerpo.

Le introdujo más la lengua en la boca y movió las manos por su cabello. La saboreó lo más hondo que pudo, sin detenerse, hasta que supo que estaba a punto de hacer algo que no quería que sucediese sin una cama al alcance. Se echó para atrás. Los labios de ella se veían plenos e hinchados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las uñas clavadas en sus pectorales. No había duda de que tenían química.

Eso facilitaba mucho las cosas, aunque al mismo tiempo las complicaba. Porque la mujer a la que acababa de besar como un poseso despertaba al hombre que llevaba dentro, y había encontrado gracias a relaciones a corto plazo y aventuras de una noche, y que no podría utilizar con ella por ahora.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, y se le quedó mirando con reproche. ¿por qué había parado?

-¿qué pasa? ¿no lo he hecho bien?- murmuró

-n...no- a Draco le costaba hablar, ¿qué excusa poner para no acostarse con ella sin quedar como un marica? (n/a: con todo mi respeto a los homosexuales)- lo has hecho muy, pero que muy bien...

-¿entonces?- Draco no podía pensar teniéndola a ella enfrente, completamente desnuda, así que le acercó la toalla, volviéndosela a colocar

-no podemos "terminar" hoy preciosa, tengo... un resfriado- fingió un par de estornudos, muy falsos que ella no se tragó, aún así, la castaña sonrió- esta bien rubito, pero me voy a enfadar, siempre me dejas en lo mejor...- "no sabes cuanto lo lamento, sinceramente," pensaba Draco- tengo una pregunta que hacerte, -Hermione lo miró con atención- ¿ya te habían besado antes? Me refiero, a antes de mí.- necesitaba ganar tiempo.

-si bueno, me había besuqueado con Viktor Krum, pero nada en comparación de esto...

Draco se sintió exultante, besaba mejor que Krum, de repente se sintió como un idiota. Aunque Krum fuese famoso y tuviese a millones de chicas detrás, seguro que no se había acostado con tantas como él. Se despedía de la chica cuando el ruido de la puerta los sobresaltó. Un chico castaño, de ojos verdes / marrones entraba y los sorprendería. Malfoy, reaccionó rápido y se puso en medio para ocultar a Hermione.

-lo siento Malfoy, no sabía que estaba ocupado- y sin más, salió del baño.

El chico en cuestión, era Bobby Drake, un prefecto de Ravenclaw. Después de él mismo, Draco creía que era el que más ligaba en Hogwarts, detrás de Blaise quizá. Drake también era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y se rumoreaba que tenía algo con la amiga de Smalkalda... Asmara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿qué te pasa amor?- preguntaba Pansy- casi no has comido, te noto... ausente.

-no me pasa nada, es que no me encuentro muy bien- respondió Draco

-mi pobrecito niño- murmuró suavemente la morena colmando de caricias a su chico, éste, cansado d tantos mimos, se iba a levantar cuando una lechuza se paro frente a él, estirando una de sus patas, donde llevaba enrollada una carta a su nombre. Draco recogio la carta, apartando a la lechuza que estaba a punto de la copa de zumo y abrio la carta_ "te espero en Cabeza de Puerco a las 12 en punto, no faltes y ven solo". _Draco miro contrariado la carta, no tenia ni idea de quien se la podia haber mandado.

**¿cómo las fue? espero que bien! Dejen sus criticas en reviews please, y los comentarios buenos también ah? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! Y como ven estoy actualizando bastante rápido eh?**

**No sean demasiado malas...**

IRIS WARREN del ANILLO SMALKALDA


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis niñas! Después de un par de semanas sin actualizar les pongo un cachito para ir abriendo mas la relacion entre los dos chicos. Puedo ponerles un monton de excusas como que estoy con los examenes y que se me ha muerto mi gatito (pobre Rufus D.E.P.) pero se que esto no les va a enternecer el corazon T.T asi que sin mas les dejo con el siguiente chapter. Dejen reviews!**

Iris Warren del Anillo Smalkalda 

Disclameir: todo esto pertenece a Rufus... ups! Lo siento, todo esto realmente le pertenece a JK Rowling.

CAPITULO CUATRO: LA HORA DE TOMAR DECISIONES

Un chico rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de tapices de Hogwarts. Lo de tranquilamente era un decir, porque si alguien se hubiese parado a mirar la cara de Draco hubiese visto que en su expresión no había calma ni tranquilidad, a decir verdad, estaba echo puro nervio, aunque tampoco había nadie por allí, ya que eran altas horas de la noche, y a esas horas nada mas los prefectos podían deambular por el castillo. Tras la extraña nota, Draco se había cuestionado quien podría habérsela mandado. Podría ser una de las chicas que estaban locas por él, no sería la primera vez (ni la última) que se lo habrían hecho, pero ciertamente el rubio dudaba de esa suposición, las chicas que querían pasar un buen rato no quedaban con el en cabeza de puerco, lo harían en las tres escobas, o en el hotel Madame Roussó, donde el rubio había pasado más de una noche, acompañado, naturalmente.

Pronto llegó una pequeña escultura de un dragón, saco la varita y murmuró un _prendio, _que hizo que el dragón cobrase vida de pronto y expulsase fuego por la boca (n/a: lo siento, me encanto el videojuego de Harry Potter III) , lo que hizo que uno de los tapices, se prendiera y comenzase a desintegrarse, dejando ver un pasadizo oculto y oscuro, que Draco había descubierto con satisfacción hacia siete años. Rápidamente lo atravesó, y se dio la vuelta dirigiendo un _reparo_ al montón de cenizas que había quedado en el suelo, haciendo que el tapiz surgiese de nuevo y la entrada quedase cubierta. Caminó largo rato, hasta llegar a una amplia estancia, por la que caían varias goteras, que hacían que el suelo estuviese cubierto parcialmente de agua. Ese pasadizo, pasaba según suposiciones del chico, bajo el lago de Hogwarts. Habría miles de litros de agua encima de su cabeza, lo que hizo que Draco apresurase el paso, no se fiaba mucho del techo viejo que lo abrigaba, por mucho que estuviese echo por la misma Helga Hufflepuff, para muchos de sus escarceos amorosos que había tenido con gente del pueblo, y según dicen, con varios profesores del colegio. Con los bajos d los pantalones empapados (n/a: con lo de los bajos me refiero a los tobillos eh? No me sean malpensadas...-)) llego al final de la estancia, donde había una puerta de madera. Con esfuerzo la abrió y se encontró en una especie de almacén, donde había botellas de todo tipo. Busco una trampilla, que dio al bar. Había bastante bullicio. Mujeres ligeras de ropa bailaban (estilo el oeste, las bailarinas de can-can) y se divertían con los clientes.

Draco se paro frente a la barra.

-¿qué hay joven Malfoy?- dijo el cantinero

-póngame un whisky – dijo con su acostumbrada altivez- que sea doble- añadió otra voz, que provenía de detrás de una capucha negra, que se había parado al lado de Malfoy.

-llegaste Draco, pensé que no ibas a venir

-yo siempre llego,- dijo el chico con crudeza- ¿qué querias?

-calma muchacho- respondió la voz burlona- no hay prisa...o bueno si, que tienes que volver al cole no niño?

Draco le miro con frialdad y con desprecio, nada mas verle, ya se había dado cuenta de que iba la cosa. Voldemort, ya era hora de su iniciación.

A esa misma hora, en la biblioteca del castillo, Hermione pensaba en un chico. El chico en cuestión, no era ese que todas estaban pensando no, estaba pensando ni mas ni menos que en el mismísimo Harry Potter. Su amigo de toda la vida, su hermano, su compañero inseparable junto a ron Weasley, la había besado hacia apenas media hora allí mismo en la biblioteca

FLASBACK

Un chico moreno paso corriendo por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca sin darse cuenta de que varias miradas femeninas se posaban sobre el. Localizo ya dentro de la biblioteca una cabeza rizosa castaña y rápidamente se sentó junto frente a ella, que sin levantar la cabeza, murmuró:

-¿qué pasa Harry?- al notar que el chico estaba demasiado agitado como para responder alzo la cabeza asustada.-¿Harry?- el chico, la miro fijamente a los ojos:

-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo- dijo tímidamente pero decidido- Hermione sonrió dulcemente- ¿quieres que te ayude en pociones?

-¡no! No es eso...

-entonces...¿en encantamientos quizá?- el chico la miro y nego con la cabeza-en transformaciones?-el chico nego- ¿en Herbología?- volvió a negar- en...-la chica pregunto dudosa- cuidado de criaturas mágicas?- el muchacho la miro exasperado y resoplo, la chico le sonrió divertida y susurró bajito- ¿es entonces...con alguna chica?- Harry asintió lentamente, la chica sonrió mas pronunciadamente aún y dijo- sea lo que sea, diselo ya, no esperes, porque sino vendra otro y...-a Harry le entro un escalofrio, y se acerco a murmurarle al oido a la vez que la chica se inclinaba para oirle mejor- Hermione- la voz le hacia cosquillas bajo el oido- la unica chica que me gusta...eres tu- y lentamente despego su cara de la de la castaña que se había quedado paralizada y la beso con ternura en los labios, haciendo que la chica sintiese ganas de morirse...

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Después de eso, madame Princ. les había echado de la biblioteca por escándalo publico y exhibicionismo, y la castaña se había ido rápidamente al baño (de las tías) dejando muy sorprendido y abochornado a un Harry Potter que preferiría volverse a enfrentar con lord Voldemort antes que volver a pasar por ese ridículo tan espantoso. Un rato mas tarde, herm v furtivamente la biblioteca para terminar con su trabajo sobre la petrificación. Busco con a mirada el libro que había cogido y vio con sorpresa que aun seguía allí (tranquilas no estoy loca), todos los libros de la biblioteca se volvían a sus estanterías si notaban que sus lectores no les prestaban suficiente atención, a la chica nunca la había pasado pero había visto muchos libros paseando por su sala común buscando la forma de volver a la biblioteca donde otros pudieran aprovecharlos mejor, bajo la pluma hasta el pergamino y escribió:

"muchas almas desgraciadas de la mitología de la antigua Grecia sabían lo que era quedarse con los miembros permanentemente rígidos e inmóviles (yo misma lo se- pensó la castaña con amargura al recordar cuando fue convertida en piedra en el 2º curso). Algunos eran victimas de medusa, cuya espantosa cara y melena de serpiente sibilante la hacían tan terrorífica que cualquiera que la mirara quedaba inmediatamente convertido en piedra. La cueva en la que vivía estaba llene de los cuerpos convertidos en estatuas de los que habían osado acercársele. Finalmente, medusa murió a manos del joven héroe Perseo, quien le corto la cabeza usando como escudo un espejo para acercarse a ella sin ser petrificado. La cabeza de medusa seguía conservando su poder de petrificación incluso después de la muerte, y Perseo llevo este trofeo a muchas aventuras; los sacaba de su bolsa y se lo enseñaba a sus enemigos."

-lo que no dice mucho a su favor- murmuro Hermione sobre su hoja

-¿ahora hablas sola granger?- dijo una voz fria arrastrando las palabra- das pena, ya ni tus amigos te escuchan.

-malfoy- bufo Hermione contrariada- deja de molestar y largate, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus..- la chica dejo escapar un grito ahogado cuando el rubio la agarro de la garganta y la elevo

-a mi no me hablas asi entiendes!- exclamo furioso – yo no soy uno de tus amiguitos a los que puedes hablar mal y te seguiran lamiendo los zapatos- la arrojo con fuerza al suelo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo- merlín! Solo eres una sangresucia!

-si! Solo soy una sangre sucia!- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos – pero soy mucho mejor que tu y que todos los de tu maldita casa- el chico la levanto del suelo de un tirón y la arrojó sobre la mesa, después se separo y la apunto con su varita. Hermione le miro con ojos asustados, no le tenia miedo, pero ella estaba sin protección y el tenia varita, rápidamente se incorporo e intento correr hacia su varita que estaba sobre un estante pero el chico fue mas rapido y con un movimiento de varita mando a volar a la chica por los aires y la arrojo contra otra estantería haciendo que esta cayese sobre ella, aplastándola. Se había pasado un poco, penso Draco con amargura, moviendo el mueble y dejando ver un cuerpo semi inconsciente tumbado sobre el suelo. El chico miro a su alrededor buscando a algun testigo que podria haber visto la pelea y agachándose junto a la chica, la levanto del suelo y se la llevo en brazos, no podia permitir que nadie supiese lo que había pasado.

REVIEWS!


	5. aviso

Niñas!!! Siento haberme demorado tanto!"!!

El siguiente capitulo esta en breves!!!

He tenido varios problemillas por ahí y me ha sido imposible actualizar!!

Porahora les dejo un aperitivo, one shot titulado: midiendo nuestras fuerzas, leanlo!

El capitulo siguiente para un semana

Cuidense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Besos!!!

Iris warren


End file.
